Children Of War
by RainIsMyMusic
Summary: The Avengers had perished in the fight with Ultron. Tensions are high, with the heroes gone and an old secret resurfacing, "The Children Of War," a group of kids with extraordinary powers forced to do HYDRA's biding. With The Avengers gone, and Crossbones making a team of enhanced, Fury needs a new team. He needs abadoned Children Of War, to save the world, and themselves. SYOC
1. Fall

**Hi everybody! I am now working on a new SYOC, and I am pretty excited! This story is going to be very big, and involove a lot of OCs. I will need 6 heroes, 7 villians, 3 S.H.I.E.L.D. handlers (Agents, but are now assigned to watching the heroes), 3 HYDRA handlers (Once again, agents who are now assigned with the task of watching the villains) I may accept side-characters, but I am fiercely debating the idea right now, but anyway, let the story commence!**

* * *

 _remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, I'll never let you go_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_

 _But all that's dead and gone has passed tonight_

* * *

 **May 3, 2015**

The Avengers had perished. In the fight with Ultron, the noble defenders were stranded on the rock, choosing civilians lives instead of their own. They had ordered the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier to fly away from them, before the blast destroyed the ship as well.

The noble Captain America stood next to his comrades, a short phone message to Peggy on an abadoned cell-phone.

The Infamous Black Widow and The Incredible Hulk stood next to eachother, hands linked together as they stood next to their teammates. Natasha laid her head on Bruce's shoulder, and he squeezed her hand tighter.

The Amazing Hawkeye stood next to his comrades, just returning from making a tearful goodbye to his wife and children. He gave Steve a calm smile when he saw Steve's conflicted face.

"Go," Steve finally said over the intercom, shutting his eyes and bracing himself.

The rock plummeted to the ground. Steve clung to the rock just as Bruce tightened his hold on Natasha. Clint mumbled a last goodbye to the sky as they started to fall apart. Steve smiled when he saw Peggy, brown curly hair, dancing with him in the stars.

* * *

Thor stood at the pillar. He whispered a prayer to Odin and Jane under his breath.

"Forgive me, Jane," He whispered, before screaming, driving his hammer down.

Bright light erupted from the impact, and the ground shattered underneath his feet. He shut his eyes and saw Frigga smiling at him from the sky, as he felt himself come apart, piece by piece.

"I'm coming, mother," He thought, before his vision filled with white.

* * *

Tony hovered under the landmass. He felt it start to drop and he coverted all of his energy into the blast. The rock soon burst into pieces, white flying past him. "Goodbye, sir," Friday's voice echoed before the suit shut off completely.

Tony started to free-fall. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. His suit. . . broken at waist. . . His team, stranded. . . on the rock. . .

His eyes fluttered closed as he felt himself bend as he hit the ground.

* * *

Wanda screamed as she felt Pietro's life fade. She unleashed a wave of crimson, killing almost everything in her path. Angered, she walked away from the pillar, to destoy Ultron, once and for all.

She walks to him, red lacing over her fingers.

"Wanda," Ultron hoarsely whispers. "If you stay here, you will die,"

Wanda narrows her eyes and rips out his heart.

"I just did," she responds to the dead robot.

She soon heard the red, white, and blue man call out from over the intercom, "Go."

She is pinned to the ground as the rock plummets to the ground. Through the rubble, she sees someone. The one they called, Vision.

He zooms through the rocks and picks her up just before the rock explodes. Wanda clings to him in sheer terror, as she sees how high they are.

Suddenly, she feels something collide with the synthetic man, and he starts to fall.

The ground comes closer, closer.

She feels the bones shattering in her, and closes her eyes just as she sees Pietro grabbing her from the rubble.

* * *

 **May 1, 2015**

Deep in the vaults if Strucker's base, something woke up. Pale blue eyes seemed to turn around a dark blue line as she scanned the room. Hesistantly, she got off a platform and looked around. It was dark, but she could see? Strange.

She thought to herself before finding the light and switching it on. She winced as bright, sickly light filtered through layers of dust and grime over light-bulbs. She looked around as light showed better details. She had dark blue lines running through her skin, that seemed to hum as she put her ear closer to it.

She frowned but placed her arm down. Her brown and teal hair sifted off her shoulders as she looked around, picking up empty surgeon tools and techincal equipment. She picked up a scalped and looked at it. It was rusty. She went to see it closer when she dropped it. It sliced a clean cut through her skin and clattered onto the floor.

She grimaced and placed a hand over the cut, pushing pressure on the leaking wound. Something leaked out, red and...blue? She studied the liquid closer. Red and blue alike leaked out of the cut. She looked around nervously.

What was going on?

After wrapping her wound in a t-shirt she had found on the floor, she studied the room closer.

Soon, something happened.

Decapitated robot bodies woke up, slowly singing a song about strings. She screeched in alarm and ran to the corner of the room, trembling as she held the lightly-red scalpel in her hand.

One robot got up and stared straight at her. She whimpered, but immediatly stood up straight and croaked, "What, are you?"

The Robot chuckled before walking up to her.

"The real question is, what are you?"

The girl stopped and looked at her arm once more, the rattly t-shirt wrapped around her hand stained with red and blue alike.

"I-I don't know," She finally mumbled, her scalpel clattering to the ground. The robot seemed to smile as it studied her.

"But I know something," it said.

'You are special," It looked her straight in the eye as she noticed its eyes were blue, the same blue stained on the cloth.

"You are a child of death."

* * *

 **May 5th, 2015**

Alaina White stopped outside the coffee shop, a small mug of tea in her hand. She sipped it cautiously as she studied her surroundings, giving a glare to anyone looking her way.

She pushed a strand of clear, platinum blonde hair out of her way as she leaned back in the rickety, metal chair. She rested, the first time she had been able to rest for a long time.

She overheard the converstaions going on around her, people talking about the latest revealing of the Avengers Monument right near Sokovia's new crater.

She had chuckled at the thought of anyone wnting to preserve those heroes, but they could do anything they wanted, she was fine on her own.

She started to walk off, her jean jacket slipping back over her thin, malnourished frame before she felt a tug at her sleeve.

She whirled around, about to demand an answer when she saw the man who had grabbed her sleeve.

"Fury," she muttered as she tightened her hold on her bag.

* * *

 **May 5th, 2015**

Sarah Anderson sat in the metal fortress. Chains bound her, but were soon melted at contact. Her mouth twisted into a malicious grin.

"Do you want me to prove myself?" She said aloud, laughing.

'I think you already have, Wildfire," A man said, walking into her room.

"I see that you are alive and well after the fallout of Strucker's base.

"Yeah, any 'Avengers' aren't gonna contain me," she retorted, scoffing at the mere thought of noble spirits.

She got up and adjusted the fire-red jacket on her tiny frame. Her dark, red hair slid off her face, revealing a strange flame tattoo on her cheek.

"So, how are you, old man Rumlow?" she laughed.

"Scarred, And I need something of you," Rumlow responded.

He walked up to her and grabbed her by the hair.

"I want the children of death,"

He ripped off his mask, which revelaed horendous burns. His hideous lips turned up into a smirk.

"And I want them now."

* * *

 **Ok! There we go! It was a little short, but I wanted to provie a background for the story.**

 **So, here it is.**

 **HYDRA had made a secret group along with the Winter Soldier. Entitled, "The Children Of War," They were a group of kids from around age 8 to 18. They had been "Gifted" with special abilities and brain-washed to do HYDRA's bidding. They were infamous, and when S.H.I.E.L.D. was taken down, The Children Of Death escaped their handlers, and were then living on the streets. The Avengers died during Ultron's invasion, all except Vision, Wanda, and Tony. They are now tasked with forming a new group, The Defenders, to face off against Rumlow's group, The Defects. Can The Defenders beat the Defects? Let's find out!**

 **The form is a little long, but it helps me write the story better!**

 _ **NOTICE: ALL DEFENDERS, DEFECT AND S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENT SPOTS ARE TAKEN, BUT HYDRA HANDLERS, AND SIDE CHARACTERS ARE STILL OPEN**_

* * *

 **SIDE CHARACTER**

Name:

Age (8-18):

Gender:

Callsign:

Personality (I prefer detailed):

Nationality:

Weapons/Power:

Hair color/style:

Eye color:

Appearance:

Casual Clothing:

Formalwear:

Sleepwear (optional, but preferred):

Supersuit/Mission outfit:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Skills:

Habits:

Flaw:

Motivation:

Fears:

How they would act around Family (If any):

How they would act around Friends:

How they would act around romantic interest:

Romantic interest? Yes or no:

Backstory (Detailed please! Background, when captured, missions, after escape, etc. ):

Favorite food **(Optional)** :

Favorite music **(Optional)** :

Favorite movie **(Optional)** :

Room ( How it would look) **(Optional)** :

Favorite avenger **(Optional)** :

Story Ideas for character **(Optional)** :

Miscellaneous:

* * *

Name:

Callsign:

Age (22-35) :

Gender:

Hair Color/style:

Eye Color:

Appearance:

Weapons:

Casual Outfit:

Formalwear:

Mission Outfit:

Family:

Former Military Branch/Unit (IF ANY):

Specialty (What they are best at):

Qualifications (Why HYDRA chose them to be an agent):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Skills:

Habits:

Flaw:

Motivation:

Fears:

How they would act around Family (If any):

How they would act around Friends:

How they would act around romantic interest:

How do they react that they are going to be watching The Children Of War instead of doing regularly duties?:

Romantic interest? Yes or no:

Languages:

History:

How many years has your oc worked for HYDRA?

Security Clearance Level (4- full field agent, 5- veteran agent, 6- senior agent):

* * *

 **Ok! There we go! Can't wait to see some OCs!**

 **\- Rain**


	2. Recreate

**Hi guys! I am so happy at the response I've gotten for the story, so I say thank you! *Blushes* Anyhow, I have the main cast for the entire story! (Except side characters) Yay!**

 **Also, There was the big review bug, and I hadn't been able to see any reviews for a week and you know the rest. I wanted to let some people know. Also, to Avenger Mascot (Guest) I chose one of your OC's for the story, just because I already had two.**

 **Ok, enough of my rambling, let's get started! I got a nice, big chapter ahead!**

* * *

 _Wait a second, let me catch my breath_

 _Remind me how it feels to hear your voice_

 _Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing_

 _Livin' life as if we had a choice_

* * *

 **May 7, 2015**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

The Famous Iron Man woke up in a room. He looked around head pounding.

Where was he?

He groaned as he placed a hand on his temple, to steady his vision when he stopped.

Is this heaven?

He quickly placed to fingers over his wrist and waited. He still had a pulse, strange for a dead man. He made a move to stand up and swing his legs over the bed, but something was wrong.

He couldn't feel his legs.

He ripped off the sheet in panic and almost passed out at the sight.

Flesh ripped in multiple places, bandages wrapping around his entire leg, blood apparent. There was a cast on his ankle, but he couldn't feel it.

Soon a nurse with short, blonde hair entered the room, smiling. He looked at her with a confused face. Normally, he would crack a joke, but he felt something was wrong.

"What's wrong with me?" he whispered staring at the nurse.

She blinked, not moving, before looking at the ground.

"Why won't you answer?" he asked her, fear creeping into his voice.

She looked up and stated matter-of-factly, "You fell from the sky. You hit the ground, and your suit caused your spine to crack in two different places."

"Mr. Stark, you are the only avenger to survive."

The words hit him like a freight train. He laid back and ran a hand through his hair.

"I would like to be alone," he muttered, looking away from her, and towards the window.

Maybe the medicine from his IV will make him forget everything.

* * *

 **May 7, 2015**

 **Dr. Benson's clinic, Germany**

Beverly sat at the small office. She swung her legs as she looked around, fear creeping into her veins.

She looked back at the cut on her arm. It was yellow and swollen, obviously infected.

Why was she so stupid to get herself cut?

She growled internally as she scoped the internet for options. None, need a doctor.

After the "fantastic" ordeal with Ultron, she had escaped to Sokovia, only to be met with a floating rock and a mass of civilians. She had been able to escape relatively unharmed, except for the now-swelled infection on her arm.

A man walked in, except it wasn't a doctor.

A quick scope of the web revealed him to be a man named Nicholas J. Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. was destroyed, why are you here, Nicholas Fury?" she asked tentatively.

Fury stopped and looked at her. "I would normally ask how you know my name, but I have more "pressing" matters."

He pulled up a chair to sit near the bench she sat at. "How are you, Beverly Lightfoot? Or, Child of Tomorrow?"

Beverly's breath hitched in her throat. The memories flashed before her eyes. You will be new. You are reborn. The needles. They flew before her eyes, stabbing her in her limbs. The pain. Forever there, never stopping.

Beverly shrieked and leaped off the exam table and pointed something at Fury. He looked at her in mild fear but covered it up well.

She examined the thing in her arm more closely. It was..a gun? Sticking out of her arm?

"What am I?"

Fury walked up to look more closely at her arm, blue glowing more intense. "We have a plan for children like you. Have you ever heard of the Defender Initiative?"

* * *

 **May 7, 2015**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

Alaina White sat back in the metal chair. Legs crossed and propped up on the table next to her. She pulled out a stick of gum and proceeded to chew, loudly at that.

The agent in the corner glared at her, to be met with a loud pop and a chuckle from the white-haired girl.

An agent soon walked in and sat down adjacent from her. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, purple eyes showing doubt at the agent.

The agent smiled at her, blonde hair sliding into his face. He brushed it away to speak.

"Jackson. Jackson Teller."

She looked at him with a glare that could have frozen Loki himself and responded, "Shoot me now."

He seemed to think before responding and gathered up an assortment of papers and laid them across the table.

"Alaina White, How are you doing today?" he asked, looking at her.

She looked at him and popped another bubble. "Fantastic. Everyone adores getting mugged in a cafe in France, and then lugged over here where I have had to wait here two days for answers!"

She angrily chewed the neon pink bubble. "And how is your day, sweetie?"

Jackson narrowed his eyes before responding, "Great. You were taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody of your. . Let's say 'past experiences'."

Alaina chuckled before retorting, "Yeah, my 'past experiences' involved wiping out a bunch of your agents with magic suffocating death portals. Believe me, I don't work for HYDRA. Not anymore,"

She looked away from his gaze as she fiddled with the gum wrapper in her hand.

"You have not been arrested, Alaina. Merely recruited."

"For what?"

"For a team, a team to defend the world."

* * *

 **May 7, 2015 **

**Secret Defect Base. Siberia**

Sarah hummed to herself as she sat atop of her bed, braiding a section of her hair. The fiery red hair blended into itself, twisting as she soon pushed it back as someone walked in.

Rumlow walked in just as she stood to meet him.

"Yes, Master of pirates?" she chuckled, her hair discarded.

Rumlow had probably narrowed his eyes (She couldn't tell with the mask) before hoarsely saying, "You are needed in the commons," and walking off.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, grabbing a pair of earbuds and stuffing them into her pocket before leaving the small room.

At the commons, she met someone.

A girl, with dark brown wavy hair sat in a chair. Her legs were folded cross-legged underneath her, a pink streak of hair falling across her face.

She looked up at her, and Sarah over-excitedly waved, bounding over to the newcomer in a single leap.

"Hiya! What's your name?" she asked curiously, her eyes lit up in excitement

Apparently, Sarah's overexcitement had overwhelmed her, since she looked at her with nervousness before turning away to face Rumlow, who had entered the room.

"Hello, Sarah. I am glad you finally arrived," he said, leaning against the doorframe weakly.

He gestured torwards the new girl and soon said, "This is Analayav Rostov. But you can call her Annaleise Rosco."

Sarah looked at the girl again, but Annaleise's face hadn't changed. Sarah shrugged and pulled up another chair and soon plopped into it, placing an earbud in her ear.

Annaleise didn't move, and instead had slumped back against the chair and was looking at her fingers.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders and put on "Long road to hell" by Avicii on her phone.

* * *

 **May 7, 2015**

 **Madrid, Spain**

Derek looked around the crowded plaza. People were busy, they wouldn't look at the kid with the fake limp sitting in the streets. He crouched, and waited.

Soon, a man in a silk suit walked by, shoving a nearby lady into the streets.

He stealthily crept behind the man, and slipped his hands into the pocket. Grabbing the wallet, he quickly teleported, muttering, "Thanks, Peter," under his breath.

Derek slipped into the slum, moving past clutters of people huddled in groups. They were all discussing the recent dedication of the Avengers Monument.

The Avengers should have been gone a long time ago.

Pulling a rusty key from his pocket, he walked in.

There, Flora sat in a ratty old chair, earbuds plugged into her ears, listening to Bach play one of his symphonies. She didn't respond, but only looked at him, before turning her head back to the dirty, tinted window.

Peter was probably out, skirting round the alleyways as a cat, or at the diner.

Derek dropped himself on the bed, and started to rifle through the wallet.

Good pickings, three credit cards, and at least $200 in bills.

He placed the money and cards on a small nightstand. He ran a hand through his short black hair, and exhaled.

What was he going to do? He could only go so far stealing before police got in the way.

He sat on the edge of the bed and thought.

That was when he heard something, a loud scream, then a voice.

 _"Come outside, with your friends, we have a job for you."_ The voice said.

His eyes widened, before quickly thinking, " _Who are you?"_

 _"A friend,_ " the voice answered.

This was a trap, he thought it was, but he hadn't heard the voice in a while.

It was the girl, with ratty, dark brown hair, from the facility.

He got up, and quickly walked over to Flora puling one of her earbuds out.

She shot him an annoyed glance but stopped when he said, "I found a job, we need to go."

She got up and walked out the door, careful to adjust the dull gray t-shirt she had worn that day.

They walked out into the street, soon finding the small diner that Peter had often worked at to pay for food while Derek stole.

The small bell jingled as they were greeted with a energetic waitress, seating them at a table.

Flora looked around, brown eyes scanning the room.

"Why are we here?" she asked, stubborness leaking into her voice.

He rolled his eyes, but looked up when he saw the man walk in. A strange, black mask covered his face, and he was accompanied by the girl with the brown hair.

The two soon found him, and they sat at the table adjacent to him.

"Hello, Derek, Flora," the man said, nodding to the two. "Where is the third?"

"Working," Derek answered moving his head to motion at the kitchen.

Peter himself soon appeared, toting a bowl of pasta. He stopped when his eyes landed on Derek, Flora, and the other two. He quickly served the meal before walking over to them.

"We would like to offer something that would be beneficial to you," The man hoarsely said. "I wish to use you to bring stability to the world," he added.

The girl next to him looked at them with a blank face, but he heard her voice in his mind, saying, _"You will be useful, You can fight once more,"_

"We are the Defects." The man said, eyeing the three.

"Do you wish to join us?"

Flora looked decided, eyes longingly set across the horizon. She nodded politely and looked at the the others.

"We can be good, and stop evil," she said, nobility lacing itself in her mild tone.

The two looked at each other until Derek finally said, "Where do we sign?"

* * *

 **May 7, 2015**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

Dean sat in what looked like a 70's lounge. He looked around, brown eyes scanning the room. Before he had arrived, a girl with strange, blue lines in her skin had been sitting on the ground, pupils moving across her head like she had been watching an extremely fast ping-pong match.

He had casually walked over to her, inquiring to where she got her beauty, when she had glared at him, the blue lines in her skin starting to hum.

He had pratically recoiled, zooming to the corner of the room and stood there. The girl hadn't moved, and he had remembered not to use pick-up lines on her.

He had currently been casually sitting on a egg chair (What was this, the 70's?) snacking on a small bag of peanuts when someone new was thrust into the room.

A guy with blonde hair looked around the room, eyes settling on the girl who had not moved. A casual smirk lined itself on his face to be stopped when Dean sped across the room, pratically teleporting in front of the guy.

"Don't, I tried," he said casually, smirking at the last part. The other smiled and held out his hand.

"Luke." he responded,

Dean grabbed his hand and shook it, saying, "Dean, welcome to the 70's lounge."

Luke had laughed at the last part as they both sat down in another cluster of egg chairs.

"How did you get in this mess?" Dean inquired, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head.

"S.H.I.E.L.D., That's what," he said, laughing.

"I shoplifted and got caught," Dean replied nonchalantly.

"Then you're not that great at shoplifting then," Luke teased, stifling a laugh.

Dean raised an eyebrow and soon said, "You think you're good at it?"

* * *

 **May 7, 2015**

 **Demetra's apartment**

Demetra sat on the floor of her apartment. She had just gotten back from the restroom, and was sitting cross-legged as she dipped candles in wax.

She set the candles aside to set as she wrote it down in a small notebook.

75 done so far.

She smiled and hummed to herself as she continued to work, the wax settting into a creamy white.

Suddenly, the door was kicked down and men stormed into the room. She backed away from the door, putting her hands on her stomach protectivly as a man strode in.

"Hello, Demetra." The man said, as he slid his hands behind his back. "Sorry for the intrusion, but we need to talk."

Demetra stood up, and soon replied, "What are you doing in my house?"

The man chuckled before responding, "I am Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"We are here to ask if you want to save the world."

Demetra looked at him.

"Are you joking? I need to get back to work."

Fury looked at her with his one eye and retorted, "This cannot wait. It is a matter of, let's say "world-wide" importance."

Demetra placed a hand on her stomach, to settle herself, before replying, "I don't think you are here for candl-"

Her reply was cut short when she saw it. Black, red staining walls. Screams echoed across the air. A chilling, metalic chuckle echoed across the black. She heard a scream, and red gas flutter across her hands. A girl made of fire ran, charging into someone, yelling, "You're lying!" Time slowed...

And her world faded into black

* * *

 **May 7, 2015**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

Raven sat on the ground, legs pulled up to her chest. She felt imprisoned, trapped. Trapped like an animal.

She traced patterns on the floor with her fingers, before lying back, her short, black hair spreading around her hair like a halo.

She sat up quickly, hair flying into her face as a man in a black coat walked in.

He leaned against the wall and looked at her.

She glared at him, but quickly withdrew it, anger barely glinting in her eyes.

"Not a talker? About time I had a quiet one," he said.

"I am her to discuss a plan, and to apologize for the 'creative' way we brought here."

What he meant by 'creative' was shooting with a powerful tranquilzer and carrying her to the blasted ship.

Fun.

She stood up and stretched, flexing her fingers.

"We brought you here because of an Initiative. The Defenders Initiative to be precise," he said.

She looked at him blank, but inside, she was curious.

"THe Defenders Initiative called for kids, like you, to defend us in case of another attack,"

He stopped abruptly, and finally added, "An attack made by your fellow teammates,"

She looked up, fear showing.

"I will offer you a deal."

She looked up at him. A deal? What could he possibly offer her?

"I will grant you complete anoymity, and you will disappear from the earth, and HYDRA will never fight against you, because you don't exist."

The deal was tempting.

"Oh, I forgot something. Even if you don't like the deal, you will be helping us, or we can turn you over to the authorities. They would like to have a Child Of War in their prisons."

Her back bristled, angry. Why should he make her decisions? But she was compliant.

"Fine," she growled in a low voice, before sitting back down and staring at the floor.

* * *

 **May 7, 2015**

 **Abadoned HYDRA facility. Sokovia.**

Lloyd felt like he was floating, endlessly floating. He was in slumber, deep slumber. Memories floated past his eyes. Assassinations, serial murders, missions, all floated past him.

But he felt something stir in the black. His fingers felt alive, and the ice felt warmer. He blearily opened an eye to see fire lacing torwards him, melting the cold on his feet.

He looked around, to be met with metal and a view of the face of Rumlow, except...scarred. Burn marks by the looks of it.

A redhead lay crouched at his feet, her hand in flames as she melted the last remnants of the ice holding his feet in place.

The ice was soon in a puddle on the floor and he stepped off, flexing his sore muscles. The girl stood up to look at him, and gave a cheeky smile as she doused her hand in snow.

"Wher-Where am I?" he asked in russian as he looked at Rumlow.

Rumlow smiled to see that the soldier was still in obedience.

"You are in Sokovia. Come." He responded in Russian as he, the girl, and Rumlow, picked theirway across the rubble.

Soon, a small jet was shown, nestled in between the trees. The girl happily skipped up the ramp, rubbing her small hands over herself as if she was cold.

Lloyd walked up the ramp, the cold bit his skin through the thin, white shirt he wore. He found a seat, well, was more dragged to a seat by the redhead as she sat down next to him.

She smiled and soon said to him, "What's your name?"

Lloyd blinked, unsure of how to respond, but quietly said, "L-Lloyd,"

She held out her hand to shake and chirped in respone, "Hi Lloyd! I'm Sarah!"

She chuckled lightly as he tentatively shook her hand.

The plane ride was uneventful, Rumlow flying, while Sarah rattled on about nearly everything, HYDRA's downfall, Ultron's invasion, The Avengers deaths. She spoke the most enthusiatically about the death of the Avengers.

They soon landed in another forest, snow sprinkling the trees like sugar. She shivered while mumbling, "Damn the cold," and ran off into a gray-colored structure, hidden in the trees.

When she was out of sight, Rumlow grabbed him, and whirled him around to face him.

Rumlow's voice twisted as he hoarsely whispered, "You are defending me, and my team. You will stop anyone who tries to hurt or harm us. And, If anyone on my team turns on me, Kill them."

Lloyd felt his eyes become blank as he mindlessly answered, "Yes, Sir."

* * *

 **May 7, 2015**

 **Secret Defect Base. Siberia**

David lay in the small room. The walls were painted gray, paint starting to peel in the corners of the ceiling. He lounged on the small bed, reading a recent murder mystery.

So far, Delphina didn't have an alibi for being out on Saturday. David was suspecting Delphina killed Samuel.

He was peacefully reading, until something shook the house. Plaster fell from the ceiling like small snowflakes. He looked around. Nothing was astray.

That was when the house shook again, more violently that time. He ran out, ignoring the cries of protest that echoes across the halls. The other children in the orphanage seemed to cry out as the house shook again.

He quickly hopped down the stairs, and bounded outside to see a group of children clustered around the house, as one small girl in particular screamed, narrowed her eyes, and walked on.

"I don't see anything, just younger kids than who we are looking for," she said before walking back around the house.

That was when he felt it. He whirled around to see a girl with dark brown hair, standing near to him.

She was a physic, he knew it.

She slowly turned to motion to the rest of the team, and whispered to him, "David?"

He glared lightly, but walked to the group. They stared at him, then asked him, "Are you The Son Of Blood, David Anthony Kneebham?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Who are you exactly?"

"We're the Defects," a boy said, light brown hair falling into his eyes.

"And we want you to join us."

* * *

 **May 8th**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

Koden woke up in the soft, white bed. Bright green eyes scanned the room as he looked around. The events of yesterday came back to him as he stretched his arms.

He was on the streets, when Fury approached him. He was taken to S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, and he met the others. Well, some of them, most hadn't arrived yet.

He slipped on a black t-shirt and black jeans before walking out of his room.

The others had a whole wing to themselves, complete with weaponry and lounge. He walked there now, noting most of the doors now occupied.

He found the lounge and walked in.

Beverly was cooking on the small kitchenette equipped in the lounge, dishing out pancakes. Dean was eating half the pancakes in lightning speed, while Alaina was watching the whole thing bitterly, drinking a large cup of coffee.

Luke, Demetra, and Raven were probably still asleep.

He walked over to kitchen, pulling out a plate and loading it with some of the pancakes Dean had forgotten to snatch. He took a seat and started to eat just as someone else walked into the room.

A man walked in, a smirk on his face. He soon announced, "I have arrived!"

Alaina grumbled and soon responded, "Oh, shut up." He was silenced when a portal opened under him.

She chuckled as he fell downward to be met with a shout. "Alaina! Put Vincent back in this dimension!" Raven Montegomery strode in the room, glaring at the white-haired portal-maker.

She rolled her eyes, mumbling, "Fun-killer," and made another portal on the ceiling, and Vincent fell back into the right dimension.

He looked at her, and retorted, "What was that for?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You were annoying," and took another sip of coffee.

Vincent glared at her, and he walked over to grab a stack of pancakes, and whispered indiscreetly to Beverly, "What's her problem?"

Alaina growled at him, and hopped off the stool to sit in an egg-chair.

"It's like I'm wathing toddlers. Gifted toddlers with mood-swings," The S.H.I.E.L.D. Handler mumbled before talking to the group.

"This is Vincent Brooks Belmont, and he is your new addition to the team. Enjoy the new ball of string, tigers," she said, and walked off, probably to complain to her fellow agents again.

Koden returned to eating.

Was eating pancakes with former murderers and assassins and laughing about it normal?

* * *

 **May 8th**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

Nathaniel looked around. He was in some sort of interrogation room, and without his robots. He looked around tentatively, hoping for some sort of escape route.

Soon, an woman entered and nodded to him.

"Hello, Nathan. Follow me," she said, pushing a strand of fiery stand of hair away from her face.

He stood up and followed her as he scanned the area. Halls passed him as he walked, agents blending in with the pristine surroundings.

He found himself in a lounge-like area, kids dotting the area.

The agent pratically shoved him in there, and closed the door. He looked around. They looked back at him, before one zoomed up to him at lightning speed, and energetically said, "Hi! I'm Dean! Who are you?"

"Nathaniae?" he said, lookig at him with uncertainity.

"Really, Dean, you have go to get some better manners," another said, shoving Dean out of the way.

Dean snickered and zoomed over to another wth blonde hair, and laughed hysterically at the blond one's joke.

The one that shoved him aside looked at him, blue eyes seeming to scan him.

"Hello, Nathanial. Beverly," she said.

He nodded to her and moved to a small chair and sat down as the others resumed to their normal activities. A girl with short, black hair, perched on a couch, watching the crowd.

He brushed a strand of black hair to the side as he thought to himself.

Where were his robots?

He hoped The Tank's shield didn't have a dent in it. That would take time to repair, it had enough of those already.

* * *

 **May 8th**

 **Testing Facility, America**

Helena sat on the bed. She giggled childishly as she happily read a child's book. It was about this rabbit named Peter Rabbit. She laughed madly and continued to read.

Soon, a doctor walked in.

"Hello, Helena," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fantastic!" she shouted as she collapsed back on her bed, putting another layer of dark red lipstick over her lips.

"It's time for training," the man said, unsure.

She giggled and skipped off the bed, bringing the lipstick with her as she drew war paint on her face.

"Now, Helena, can you give me the lipstick?" he said, creeping next to her.

She narrowed her eyes and glared. "No."

"Helena..."

"No!" she shouted again, her fingernails become long and sharp.

"Never mind! Keep it!" he begged.

She smiled again, and happily hummed 'the itsy bitsy spider' as she continued to outline her lips in dark, blood red.

Suddenly, the building shook as screams laced the air. Gunshots echoed out as security guards ran to the doors.

"I want to see!" she exclaimed, running torwards the doors.

"Get back! An attack has been made on the facility!" one guard shouted, keeping her away from the doors.

It wouldn't have helped, because a blast of flame threw the doors open. The flame burned many of the guards, and she laughed as they howled in pain, but stayed a safe distance from the fire.

A boy suddenly teleported near her, and disposed the doctor who had tried to run away.

She lay on the ground, laughing hysterically, when someone walked through the flame. A man, in a strange, bone-like mask walked through and his eyes set on her.

She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Another with rust-red hair lumbered through the fire, and cocked a pistol. He aimed it between Helena's eyes as he stood, unmoving. He said something in Russian to the man in the mask, but the man put an arm in front of him to inspect her.

"I like your mask. It looks like a skull!" she said, standing up.

He narrowed his eyes and motioned for another to walk up to him.

One walked from the flames, her hair flaming. She looked at Helena and smiled. Helena inched back, careful not to be near the fire.

"Bring her," he said, pointing at Helena. The girl smiled and crouched down by Helena.

"Want to be a hero?" she asked.

* * *

 **May 8th**

 **Secret Defect Base. Siberia**

Caithlyn sat at the base. She ran a hand through her short, dark blonde hair. She sat lounged on one of the chairs, reading a great novel on prejudice.

She had recently been introduced with the rest of the team, and the team in question sat lounged, either laughing, watching (Or hysterically laughing in Helena's case) the others.

Helena and Sarah were involved in a spirited debate on which was the cutest member in One Direction, and sat togther, giggling.

Annaleise was staying off to the side, watching the events play out.

Flora was listening to Bach, sitting nearby some members Caithlyn suspected she knew. Derek and Peter were talking quietly, and Lloyd sat in the corner, shivering.

David was reading a book as well.

She stood up and sat down next to him. He lifted an eyebrow in suprise but it lowered when she asked, "What book are you reading?"

He showed her the cover, which read, "Black Snow." she nodded in approval and went back to reading her own when three people walked in.

One mumbled to another, "You're telling me...that you want me, a regular human, to use my skills to babysit a bunch of super-powered teenagers that may or may not be insane?...I'm going to need a very strong drink after this."

The other, a girl, nudged him with her elbow and shot him a glare. He was quickly silenced.

"I am Lordess, your new Handler," she said, looking at her extremly long fingernails. "This is Leonardo," she motioned to the one she had silenced, "And this is Thomas Connors," she motioned to the other agent that walked in.

Leonardo waved to the crowd nervously, before saying, "We will be training you to save the world."

"And to end any resistance that comes from it,"

* * *

 **May 8th**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

The Defenders sat in the lounge. Alaina was resting on one of the rafters on the ceiling, humming to herself as she opened a portal near her and pulled random things out. Dean, Luke, Vincent, Beverly, Raven, and Nathanial were playing Poker. Beverly had amassed the biggest amount of chips, and threw a five-of-a-kind in triumph as she scooted all the chips to her ever-growing pile.

Dean had looked at the cards in shock, before mumbling, "How?"

Luke had cracked up, laughing as Dean had to surrender almost all his chips to the girl.

Demetra was looking at a small notebook, trying to add up totals of sales in her head. A birthday cake had been discarded on the counter, a result of Demetra saying she had just turned 19. Dean had eaten at least half the cake, and Beverly had hidden the cake in a pantry just in case Dean tried it again.

Koden was watching them play, a light smile on his lips when Beverly shouted in triumph and laid her head against the huge pile of chips.

Soon, Fury walked into the room, two agents at his heels. One, Jackson Teller as some had known, and the other, Raven Montgomery.

Jackson smiled at the group, while Raven scowled.

Alaina swung herself off the rafters to sit on a chair, straing at Fury with indifference.

"You have all heard of the Defenders. It was why you were brought here," Fury said, Raven particularly showing a glint of anger in her eyes.

"With the Avengers gone, You must now defend the earth."

"I hope you are up to the challenge."

* * *

 **Ok! There we go! Now this was a special edition chapter and my other chapters probably won't be this long, but I wanted this to be bigger. I am so happy with all of the characters because they are all so awesome!**

 **Also, to the guest that submitted Caithlyn, I was hoping you can send me the full submission form, but she is in the story to let you know.**

 **Here is the full story cast!**

 **Defenders - (9-9) COMPLETE**

Alaina White: Traveller - ME

Beverly Lightfoot: Interface - ME

Dean Kolton: Dynamo - Bamboozled

Lucas "Luke" Dieter Schultz: Bolt - Hell Devil 13

Nathanial Carnifax: The Network - SPaladin

Koden Rolan: The Protector - JJ55

Vincent Brooks Belmont: Alucard - stigma13

Demetra Sophie Montgomery: Verita - Rosemarie Benson

Raven O'Hara: Echo - A1m0st1sN3v3rEn0ugh

 **Defects - (9 - 9) COMPLETE**

Sarah Anderson: Wildfire - ME

Flora Ly: Decibel - Bamboozled

Lloyd Sregror: The Confederate - W.R. Winters

David Anthony Kneebman: Bloodshed - TristanLeo

Helena Evangelia Fruehan: Queen of Hearts, liplock - W.R. Winters

Caithlyn Howell: Biliba - Enigma (Guest)

Derek Jericho: Dark Angel - Wolf howls and Banshee screams

Annaleise Rosco: Beta - life among the dead

Peter Packwood: Fearless mind - Scream4Love

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Handlers - (3 - 3) COMPLETE**

Raven Montgomery: Tigress - Bamboozled

Jackson Teller: Sol: A1m0st1sN3v3rEn0ugh

 _reserved for blood sentry_

 **HYDRA Handlers - (3 - 3) COMPLETE**

Lordessa Petrova: Phython - A1m0st1sN3v3rEn0ugh

Leonardo James Aslan: Agent Aslan - Goldencrest104

Thomas Connors: Beacon - Avengers Mascot (guest)

 **OK! See you next time! Also, a friend of mine, stigma 13, is needing someone to help him write a story for a crossover with Percy Jackson. So, if you are interested, you can pm him for details!**

 **Bye for now!**

 **\- Rain**


	3. Battle

**Hi guys, Guess who is back! Thank you all on the awesome reviews and characters everyone sent, it really helps with writing! Ok, I should probably stop talking. BUT, I am very happy to say I have a definitive plot for the story, including battles, invasions and romance! Yay!**

 **Ok, for real this time. Goodbye, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _Wake me up_

 _Won't you wake me up?_

 _Caught in a bad dream_

 _Caught in a bad dream_

 _Wake me up_

* * *

 **May 28, 2015**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

Nathaniel woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Grumbling, he quickly silenced it and soon stepped out of the bed. His muscles strained against him as he bent down to pick up a black t-shirt from his dresser. The black-haired boy grimaced when a sore shoulder muscle attempted to cramp on him as he slipped it on.

Fury must have been having a blast working them to the limits.

For the past week, the team had been training, pratcicing their physical strength, often ending in nasty bruises and sore muscles the next day. He rubbed a yellowing sore blossoming on his side from Koden. The black armor he wore certainly made fighting one-sided.

He walked briskly down the halls and into the lounge where the rest of the team was gathered. Alaina was yawning, drinking a large cup of coffee, while Dean rubbed the black eye on his face. Nathaniel soon remembered the first training day, when Dean had attempted to knock Lucas off balance. He was met with a carefully-placed fist and a laughing S.H.I.E.L.D. handler who should have alerted the medical team.

Nathaniel walked over to an open bar stool, where he grabbed a bowl of cereal and started to eat. Beverly hummed happliy as she served up food. She had become the cook of the group, often looking up strange recipes to try, even though they often ended in failure. Still, the food was good when she knew how to make it.

Nathaniel turned when Vincent walked into the room, stretching. He waked past Demetra, who was writing in a leather-bound notebook, to the freezer. He pulled out a package of frozen peas and draped them across his leg, as he hobbled to the couch.

"Hello, Defenders," A voice said, making the group turn.

Fury soon strode into the room flocked by the three S.H.I.E.L.D. handlers, Raven Montgomery, Leif (He had just arrived a few days ago, and had already made quite an appearance by bursting into the room in a bright purple shirt, startling Beverly so she had dropped the cast-iron skillet she was holding, and it had landed on Koden's foot) and Jackson.

"Today, you are going to have some real fun," Fury said, smirking at the last part. "You are practicing your powers against eachother, and you will also meet an actual hero."

Nathaniel's eyes widened. A hero?

"Finish your breakfast, and then meet at the practice room," Raven Montgomery said, before walking out alongside Jackson and Leif.

After the group left, they all immediatly started to talk.

"A hero? I hope it's a girl. She is going to love this. " Dean said, gesturing torwards his face.

"More like love destroying you," Aliana grumbled, accepting a high-five from Luke. Dean's eyes narrowed before he started to snack on a discarded package of peanuts.

Raven looked around in nervousness. She was probably nervous about the press conference, she still didn't talk as much as the others.

"Well, let's start!" Beverly said a little too cheerfully as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Nathaniel hid behind The Sniper as he heard another explosion echo in his ears. After breakfast, the group had found themselves in a large practice room, supported with vibranium, since the kids were...violent. They were soon greeted with the sight of another kid like them, Damien Stein, who was helping the group spar against eachother.

The groups had been paired, based on personal fight experience, or grudges. Demetra and Koden were fighting with shields and swords, metal clanging against eachother as they moved around their area. Alucard and Raven were facing off, Alucard wiping a small trickle of sweat off his brow as Raven adjusted her cloak, and faded into the shadows. Alaina and Damien were fighting, the girl dodging a chain just as she hopped into a portal, and tackled him from the back. Dean and Lucas sparred with eachother, Dean running across the room while Lucas sent out shockwaves of electricity across the room, waiting to see speedster appear.

And then Nathaniel was facing off with Beverly. She looked normal enough, until a missile launcher lifted up from her arm and fired a bullet at him. He had narrowly ducked before sending out only one of his robots (Fury had forced him to only use one). He ducked behind the Sniper again as an explosion echoed across the room.

Fury should have known what he was doing before he sent out a group of super-powered teenagers against eachother.

He grit his teeth and sent out the Sniper once more, seeing Beverly wipe a trickle of sweat off her face. She crouched, and readied another bullet.

The Sniper fired once more, bullets riccocheting across the ground. The girl got up and ducked, avoiding the bullets coming at her. She smirked as she ran up, firing a bullet at the head of The Sniper. Nathaniel focused on Beverly's form and fired.

The bullet flew, straight at her arm. It buried deep into her skin and Nathaniel winced. That looked very painful.

Except, there wasn't any blood. The bullet-hole exposed a mass of sparking wires and blue fluid. Beverly looked at the hole and grimaced. "Dammit," she mumbled as she used a hand to stop the leaking blue fluid. "Thanks for not hitting any internal organs," she mumbled to Nathaniel as she walked off, trying to hide the wires and fluid.

What was that all about?

Soon, the sparring ended when Alaina opened a portal to the Pacific Ocean and the room flooded with water. Alaina claimed a victory, even though she was soaked head-to-toe and a starfish was stuck to her hair.

The group filed out of the room, wet footprints littering the floors. They all went to their own rooms, probably to dry off and find new clothes. Damien had later found out that Fury had saved a room for him until he returned to the streets.

Nathaniel too walked into his room, shivering as his clothes stuck to him like glue. His room looked bare, a small computer sitting on his desk and a neatly-made bed. He walked over to his adjoining bathroom, to dry off and find some dry clothes.

* * *

 _Feels like I'm falling, into the world_

 _Into the world_

 _I can't control it_

* * *

 **May 28, 2015**

 **Medical Wing of S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

Tony sat on the bed, tinkering with metal brace. After finding out he had nothing to do except watch the tv and flirt with nurses, he had decided to start tinkering again. Just like he used to when he could walk.

He lowered the screwdriver when someone walked in.

"Hello, Fury," he said, as he placed the metal brace aside.

"Hello, Tony. How is the brace?" Fury said, walking across the room.

"Good progress, if I had all my toys, it would be a lot easier."

Fury chuckled lightly, before handing Tony a small StarkPad.

"We have had a. . . situation since the deaths of the Avengers," Fury said, noting Tony's pained expression at the mention of the deaths.

"We have decided to create a new team."

Tony clicked on the Pad and stared at the contents.

"The Defenders?" the billionare said as he continued to scan the contents of the Initiative.

He stopped as he saw who was going to be on the team. The Children Of War? He clicked on a small icon of the members.

. . .

 **ALAINA WHITE**

 **AGE: 17**

 **HYDRA HISTORY: CREATED BY STRUCKER, SERVED FOR 16 YEARS. CHRISTENED - CHILD OF WORLDS**

 **ABILITIES: ABILITY TO CREATE WORMHOLES AND PORTALS TO OTHER DIMENSIONS, REALITIES, OR PLACES ON EARTH.**

 **SIDE NOTES: EASILY ANGERED. APPROACH WITH CAUTION.**

 **. . .**

 **DEAN KOLTON**

 **AGE: 17**

 **HYDRA HISTORY: SERVED FOR 8 YEARS. CHRISTENED - CHILD OF SPEED**

 **ABILITIES: SUPERHUMAN ENDURANCE,** **SPEED.**

 **SIDE NOTES: HAS HISTORY OF MISCONDUCT (I.E. SHOPLIFTING)**

 **. . .**

 **VINCENT BROOKS BELMONT**

 **AGE: 18**

 **HYDRA HISTORY: SERVED FOR 6 YEARS. CHRISTENED - CHILD OF MONSTERS**

 **ABILITIES: PART SUPERNATURAL BEING (I.E. VAMPIRE)**

 **SIDE NOTES: WILL SOMETIMES DRINK BLOOD, APPROACH WITH CAUTION WHEN HE DOES SO.**

 **. . .**

"What is this?" Tony said, scrolling through more names. Lucas Dieter Schultz, Nathaniel Carnifex, Koden Rolan, Raven O'Hara, Beverly Lightfoot, Demetra Sophie Montgomery. . .

"These were children experimented on by HYDRA, to form a group of enganced children, to fight their battles for them. The have been. . .'converted' to help fight for us now," Fury said monotone, sounding rehearsed.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"They are going to save the world from themselves."

* * *

 **May 28, 2015**

 **Defect Base, Siberia**

"You must know how to fight, and fight well," Leo said, standing in front of The Defects. The team and the handlers stood outside, for a better training. Annaleise looked on, watching, while she rubbed her shoulders. The cold bit into her skin, snowflakes settling on her gloved hands and eyelashes.

She held the Cutlass, her grip tightening on the pommel of the weapon.

"You will be divided into teams, and then, you will have a 'free-for-all' in that sorts."

The teams were divided, and each side stood ready, cracking knuckles or charging up their abilities.

One one side, stood Caithlyn, Sarah, Derek, Lloyd, and David. The other team consisted of Annaleise, Peter, Helena, and Flora.

"Ready, set, fight!" Lordessa yelled.

At that moment, all hell broke out.

Helena wielded her black heart axe like a warhammer, and ran torwards Caithlyn, who quickly disappeared into a book she had hidden in her black jacket. Helena had tried to destroy the book into pieces of shredded paper, but she was blocked by a blast of fire coming from Sarah.

Flora had continued to send loud screams torwards Peter, who quickly kept throwing anything near him at her with telekinesis. David and Lloyd were engaging in a heated shoot-out, since David was instructed not to kill anyone, whether it be boiling their blood or rupturing a blood vessel.

Annaleise was watching the affair, until she heard metal sing behind her. She whirled around to block an attack from Drek, who held two katana swords in his hands.

She blocked it, and quickly inputed her fingers and blocked the attack. Derek stood, and twirled the swords between his fingers before rising to attack again.

Metal clashed on metal as Annaleise heard bulletshots echo across the trees. She grimaced and rose for a final swoop.

Before she could swing, white-hot pain erupted in her leg and she collapsed onto the snow. She saw Lloyd standing above her, a gun smoking in his hands.

She grit her teeth and swung the cutlass at Llyod, aiming for his legs. The blade cut into his leg, and she silently hoped he wouldn't feel that bad. She got up and ran, just as she heard a voice.

"All right! All right! Calm down!" Lordessa yelled as she walked into the fray.

The defects stopped, and stared at her, many still poised in attack.

"You have shown you have skill, Defects. Go inside, and clean off. Visit the med-room if you have injuries," Lordessa finished, as she soon picked Flora off the ground, who had been a hair away from getting her neck sliced from a black heart axe.

Annaleise picked herself off the ground, and clutched her leg. Was shooting someone against the rules? Probably not, knowing them.

She walked along the snow, and ignored the memories resurfacing as red leaked onto the white.

Let's hope that it feels better in the morning.

* * *

Rumlow sat on the chair as he watched the monitor. "What do you mean, the Defenders?" he asked hoarsly, staring at the monitor.

"I have been searching the web, and I have found sources that Fury has started a new group, the irony," a voice said, sarcasm laced into the words.

"You will watch these, 'Defenders', and report to me anything they are doing. Is that clear?" Rumlow demanded at the monitor, angered at the news.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Ok! There we go! This was pretty cool, and looong overdue. Who was Rumlow talking to? Only I know! Ok, tell me your thoughts, and I'll see you later! Bye!**

 **\- Rain**


	4. Party

**Hey Guys! Guess who is back! This chapter is due, but I procrastinated (Ie. role-playing on new forum, working on a new SYOC, recovering from illness, etc.), but it is here now! There is going to be a lot of action this chapter, so I am pumped! Ok, lets start this thing!**

 **SOUNDTRACK FOR CHAPTER: "Running with the wolves'" by Aurora.**

* * *

 _Go row the boat to safer grounds_

 _But don't you know we're stronger now_

 _My heart still beats and my skin still feels_

 _My lungs still breathe, my mind still fears_

* * *

 **June 5th, 2015**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

 **9:15 PM**

Alaina sat in her room. She held a small rubber ball in her hand, and she threw it against the wall. She caught it, and repeated the cycle again.

Detention was so very boring.

She has 'accidently' made a portal out of the Helicarrier, escaping to New York, before she was apprehended once more.

Her escape attempts weren't working so far.

Fury had equipped her room with reverse gravity technology, ensuring that if she made a portal out of the Helicarrier, the portal would slip with the loss of gravity, and dissipate. It was quite annoying when she tried.

She soon heard the loud knocking on her door, and grumbled as she jerked it open to see Luke standing there, a grin on his face. He was wearing a black t-shirt, and a pair of gray pajama pants. He smirked and leaned on the doorframe, while her brain started to think.

Great, Movie night.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. handlers (Mostly Leif) had decided that the Defenders would watch a movie with eachother every other day, to help encourage 'friendliness' with the members of the Defenders. On Wednesday, Vincent choose Resident Evil to watch, and Beverly had been upset at the attempts to override the Red Queen saying, "It was perfectly logical what she did!"

Today, Friday, was Luke's choice in a movie.

Alaina groaned at the thought of having contact with humans, but grudgingly slipped on a tank-top and shorts, and pulled a robe off her dresser. She pushed past Luke, and walked into the commons, where the rest of the team was set up.

Beverly was in the kitchen, roasting popcorn with some new gadget she and Nathaniel had been testing, her hair pulled back in a pony-tail and in an oversized gray shirt with blue pajama pants. Vincent and Nathaniel were talking, a bowl of popcorn mostly full of burnt pieces lay at their feet, while Dean and Luke were chuckling loudly, and quickly stopped when any of the girls looked in their direction.

Demetra was in fact taking a nap due to the stress her twins were putting on her body, but had expressed her sympathy. Koden was sitting in the corner, snacking on a small bag of popcorn, watching the group. Raven was sitting in an egg-chair, legs crossed under her, as she hesitantly looked at the door when Alaina pushed it open.

Alaina waved off the conversation as she grabbed a bag of popcorn off the counter, and hopped up to her usual place, up in the rafters of the room.

She had found she liked high places, and it was easier to watch everyone and keep an eye out for threats.

It had been two years since she was in HYDRA's captivity, yet she still looked over her shoulder, threw knives, and still checked her bed for any hidden explosives.

She leaned back against a beam as Luke put The Godfather. Alaina was soon lost in the world of Mafia lingo, and found herself closely watching the interactions of the Mafia between eachother.

Luke, Dean, Vincent, and Raven suprisingly were watching intently while the others looked down when gunfire erupted, bringing up memories of HYDRA and past missions.

That was when Alaina finally had to look away, and she leaned back against the beam as she placed her hands on her temples, forcing the memories to retreat.

The movie soon ended with Kay watching the door close, and Luke immediatly got up to put the second one in. They soon noticed that the clock read 10:45, and with early training the next day, they decided to hit the hay, the group laughing as Luke mentioned that he had a favorite horse back in Germany.

Alaina retired to her room, and lastly checking the bed for any severed horse-heads, she finally went to sleep.

But the nightmares reached her first.

* * *

 _The girl silently walked into the ballroom. A white dress hung loosely on her frame, her pure white hair piled high on her head. A pistol lay cold on her thigh, and her hands twitched with yearning to use it._

 _She watched as the dancers glided in between eachother, trapped in a deadly dance, moving, spinning, twirling from the strings that attached them to the sky, that trapped them in a state of limbo._

 _She was here to save them, to save them from the monsters._

 _She silently walked over to the band, and watched as she saw a man play the violin low and sweet. The music floated across the room, like a cloud of oppression that kept the people trapped in their eternal dancing._

 _She would kill him first._

 _She suddenly reacted, ripping the violin from his hands. He looked at her, astonished, as she flung it to the ground, shattering into pieces of wood and string. She took a deep breath, and snatched the violin's bow and snapped it in her hands, and let the broken halves drop to the ground. The music came to a screeching halt, and the crowd looked at her in shock._

 _She looked back at the crowd, smoothing down her dress. She would be a saviour, she would be a saint._

 _She slipped a dainty hand under her dress and snatched the gun from its holster, and fired warning shots into the air. The crowd let out screams, as they collected themselves into a cluster in the middle of the dance floor._

 _She was curious at why they screamed. Wouldn't they be happy? Wouldn't they praise her from freeing them from oppression, and to settle the world into balance?_

 _She held her hands out, her fingers in the shape of claws, as she squeezed her eyes shut, and her mind slipped back into the base. Two swirling vortexes opened up at the expanse of her hands, and soldiers clambered out, filing into lines by her side._

 _She smiled and waved, and let her hands fall._

 _Chaos reigned across the room as screams echoed across the ballroom, red staining the once-pristine floors._

 _The girl picked her way across the ballroom, avoiding a couple in a matching white-and-gold suit and dress, stopping to look at a necklace on the young lady's neck._

 _It was a crystal heart, hanging in the depth of her neck, and sparkling with diamonds._

 _The girl's eyes filled with longing, and she bent down to snap the necklace off the lady's neck, and slipped it into a small portal, telling herself to get it later._

 _She stood up once more, and looking around, she walked out confident, until a man emerged in her view. He held a syringe in his hand and jabbed it into her neck._

 _"We can't have you escape on our watch now, can we?" the man said as the girl fell to the ground, her limbs convulsing on the ground. She felt explosive with pain, and she forced herself to bite the scream that lodged itself in her throat._

 _She opened a portal underneath her, and she fell, and fell, and fell, in a downward spiral as the ballroom faded into a small spot in the sky, and she felt herself fade, and her eyes flutter close as her body hit the ground._

 _She heard the sounds of gunshots above her, and someone holding her down. The testings? Please, not the testings..._

* * *

 _There's blood on your lies_

 _The sky's open wide_

 _There is nowhere for you to hide_

 _The hunter's moon is shining_

* * *

 **June 5th, 2015**

 **Secret Defect Base, Siberia**

 **9:15 PM**

Peter stood in the base room. The black walls held computers, the center of the room showing a small table, where the Defects were gathered. Helena was standing next to Derek, smiling with bright red lipstick, while Derek tried to ignore her and focus on Rumlow's talking.

This was their first mission.

He tucked his tanned hands into his hoodie's muff and listened.

"Defects," Thomas said, adressing the group standing before the handlers. "This is a high-risk operation, but I am sure you already know how to handle those."

"We will have Helena, Sarah, Lloyd, and Derek go undercover at the ball, with Lordessa and me accompanying them. The rest of you will wait for the signal to inflitrate S.H.I.E.L.D.'s storage facility, and recover the lost data on The Winter Soldier," Leonardo finished, looking at the people in question.

"Let's begin."

* * *

Helena, when hearing that she would go to a ball, was estatic, and gave a big kiss on the cheek to Leo, even though he wiped it off a few minutes later. She had designated herself as the official wardrobe artist, and did the make-up and hair of all the Defects who were attending.

Helena wore a long, red dress with a slit up the side, and her usual heavy amount of dark red lipstick on her lips. She had her long black hair wavy, and a pair of long gloves on her hands. Helena had actually thought the outfit looked too fat on her, but Sarah shushed her while she worked through her unruly red hair.

Sarah had finally finished her hair, leaving it wavy and red, paired with a short, lacy dress. She had finally decided on a small amount of lip-gloss at Helena's urging, and a pair of fingerless black gloves on her hands, to help conceal the small flames that escaped her hands every once in a while.

Lloyd hac cleaned up well, as Helena had stated, wearing a formal black suit, with matching bowtie and shoes. He wore cufflinks that, as Sarah had noted, looked like HYDRA's symbol (Some of the Defects did nothing to hide their scowls at the reminder) His rusty hair was neatly combed, and Helena had stated that 'her handiwork was complete'.

Derek was wearing a simple tuxedo jacket and a pale blue shirt, paired with black pants and leather shoes. Helena had sneakily slipped her hand in his, and they were a couple going to the ball to see the sights. Sarah and Lloyd accompanied Maja Remme (Aka Lordessa) as her 'children'.

The party-goers left on the jet, Helena giving everyone a kiss on the cheek with bright red lipstick as they departed, her waving like the queen.

Their mission began now.

* * *

 **Sergey Gerasimov's Private Mansion** , **Russia**

 **11:00 PM**

Helena glided across the floor. Her black heels did little to stumble her, as she waltzed with Derek.

After they had departed on the jet for the party, they would wait until 11:05, where it would be the perfect time to strike.

The party was far a Russian man, who cared about his name, but S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were hidden in the crowd. Just what they needed for the distraction.

There, they would get the attention of the group that dared to call themselves Defenders.

Oh yeah, It was going to be a fun night.

She drummed her fingers on Derek's shoulder, becoming restless. What time was it? She looked back at the slender watch on her arm. 11:01.

She was going to die of anticipation even before they arrived!

She bit back a groan of annoyance and instead lightly scanned the room for Sarah and Lloyd. Sarah and Lloyd had gone first to the party, as to not raise suspiscion, and they had arrived an half-hour ago. Lordessa (Well, Maja if you want to be realistic) had slipped into dancing as well, flirting with another party-goer.

She soon spotted the two, dancing, Sarah dreamily flirting with Lloyd, while he had tried to play along.

She concentrated and instead led Derek off the dance floor, moving to the outskirts of the room, and pulled her trusty red lipstick out of her small purse, and reapplied it. She looked at Derek and smiled widely, giggling at his confused expression.

She snatched a pastila off a passing platter, and bit into the tasty sweet. As she brought a napkin to wipe the crumbs away from her mouth, the watchface showed a pleasant number.

11:05.

She smiled broadly, and nonchalantly showed Derek the time. He nodded in understanding, and he teleported away, going back to the base to get himself and Llyod their weapons.

Helena strode into the center of the ballroom, not afraid to push anyone in her way.

She looked around for Sarah, and soon saw Derek reappear next to Lloyd, handing him a small pistol.

At this, Lloyd grabbed the gun and fired it up into the air, hitting the ceiling. The party-goer's screamed in fear as they skirted out of the way of Lloyd, rushing to the edge of the ballroom. Lordessa soon arrived next to him, her fingernails long and dripping red. "Hello, people. We are the Defects. We have a question," she soon took the gun from Lloyd's hands and pointed it at a man in a tuxedo.

"Who wants to die first?"

* * *

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the . . ._

* * *

 **June 5th, 2015**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

 **11:10 PM**

Beverly looked around the weaponry. After barely any sleep (Her fragile parts needed at least 8 hours), they had been rudely awakened by the handlers. They had said there was some kind of attack at a party, a man named Sergey Gerasimov (A quick scan of the internet revealed him to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. sympathizer, supplying weapons to them), had been captured by 'rebel forces'.

Lets see about that, shall we?

The handlers looked at the Defenders gathered, most still rubbing their eyes or yawning, and Raven Montgomery finally spoke.

"This is a fragile situation, Defenders. We will have five of you inflitrate the party and eliminate the threat," she said, looking at the crowd.

"The rest of you will remain on stand-by, just in case the situation goes south. Alaina, Luke, Koden, Raven, and Dean will carry the mission out. The rest of you will stay here, and await further commands," Jackson stated.

Raven pulled a handgun out of the wall of weapons and soon responded to Jackson's answer with, "Me and Leif will accompany you."

The other Defenders (Demetra, Vincent, Beverly, and Nathaniel), left the room, Vincent loudly yawning, and the rest snickering behind his back. Jackson had soon sheperded them all back to their rooms, and went back to his own room to go back to sleep.

The remaining looked at the handlers. Alaina crossed her arms and glared at Raven Montgomery. "So what are we supposed to do? Run in happily throwing sparkles everywhere?" Alaina sarcastically retorted, crossing her arms and running a hand through her hair.

Raven Montgomery smirked and loaded the gun, handing it to Leif. "We're going to inflitarte the party. Just like you used too."

* * *

Dean looked at the mirror. After being given some weapons (Everyone knows you can trust teenagers with high-assualt rifles!), they were handed some kind of 'stealth suit' or something and told to get ready quickly. His was skintight and black, and he made a pose in front of the mirror.

Oh yeah, he pulled this off.

He sped out of the room, meeting the others in the weapons room. Alaina had her hair in a ponytail, and glared when Dean entered the room. "Oh great, I was just enjoying myself," she deadpanned, pulling a shiny knife from out of her pocket. The rest of The Defenders soon entered the room, Koden wearing his armor and shield. Luke and Dean soon high-fived when they saw eachother, and waited for the handlers to appear.

Raven and Leif entered the room, Leif wearing some kind of cloak that looked like it was covered in blood, strangely enough, and Raven was wearing a navy catsuit.

Dean chuckled and sped torwards the center of the room.

"Let's crash a party!"

* * *

 _Trick or treat, what would it be?_

 _I walk alone, I'm everything_

 _My ears can hear and my mouth can speak_

 _My spirit talks, I know my soul believes_

* * *

 **June 5th, 2015**

 **11:46 PM**

 **Sergey Gerasimov's Private Mansion** , **Russia**

Sarah lounged on the chair. A gun was in her daintly lap, and she yawned. How long does it take heroes to get here!? The party-goers had already been disposed of phones, jewelry, and earpieces, and now they were mumbling fearfully, huddled in the corners of the ballroom. It had been quite easy to get rid of the extra guards, a simple little trick from Lordessa and Helena and they were dead as a doornail.

That was, until, the windows broke into a million pieces.

A girl with white hair tumbled through the window, next to her a boy in black armor. Sarah quirked her head and stood up, feeling her hands strat to tingle as the fire danced underneath her skin. Three more people leaped through, and one sped across the room like lightning. He stopped in front of Helena and raised an eyebrow. Helena smiled flirtatiously and went to place a kiss on his cheek when he suddenly fell through a swirling vortex, and landed next to the girl with white hair.

Huh, they looked familiar.

Sarah smiled and waved, walking up to the heroes.

"Finally! I have been wanting to have this fight for awhile!" She said, standing next to Helena and grinning madly. The boy in the black armor narrowed his eyes and hefted a shield onto his arm.

And that was when the chaos started.

Sarah burst into flame, a fire whip of sorts materializing near her, and she flung it at the boy in black armor. It wrapped around his leg, and he fell to the ground. Lloyd started to fire round after round of bullets at a boy who was launching electricty at him, barely dodging the bullets. The girl with white hair ran to the party goers, and a portal suddenly opened near her.

"GO! GET IN THE PORTAL!" she yelled over the noise. The civilians seemed to get the idea and they started to file in.

Sarah was knocked to the ground by a flying black shield, and the black armor ran torwards her, free from the flame whip. Lordessa was slashing at the air, growling as the speedster cackled and ran across the room, mostly around her.

A girl was engaging in battle with Derek, a black cloak on her head and a tendril of black wrapped around her arm. He was fighting her off with dual katana blades, fighting off the knives she threw at him.

Sarah felt a shield at her throat as black armor boy stood over her, threatening her. She smirked and threw her leg up, kicking him in the back of the shins. He fell over, and she snatched the shield from him. He glared and kicked her back with a covered foot, throwing her back into the wall of the palace wall. She groaned.

What kind of steriods was this guy on?! She had only known one guy who had strength like him, and black armor. He was in The Children Of War program..

Dear god, she was fighting her fellow children.

They were fighting Children Of War.

* * *

 **J** **une 6th, 2015**

 **Undisclosed S.H.I.E.L.D. Bunker**

 **12:02 AM**

Peter waited outside the door. He looked back at David, and nodded. David placed his hands on the door, and his eyes slowly turned to red. David quickly teleported into the room, and looked around. The two agents standing in the room were dead, eyes closed. Peter reched over and grabbed one of the agent's hands, and placed it on the scanner. The door opened, and the rest of his companions filed in.

David looked around, a hand on the pistol attached to his belt, and Caithlyn held a book in her hand, walking in carefully past the dead body lying on the ground. Flora simply walked past the bodies, and screamed. She put a hand up when David went to continue and she quickly whispered, "Three guards ahead."

Just as she had said the words, three men walked into the room. They looked casual, until they saw the three kids and the two dead bodies. One went to pull his gun out when Flora screamed in their direction, disorienting them. Peter quickly teleported behind them, and punched one in the back, and the guard crumpled to the ground.

Annaleise simply walked by one of the soldiers, and hit him in the head with the cutlass she held. Soon, the guards were on the ground, unconscience, and one was dead because of an 'accidental brain rupture'. The group walked down the halls, Flora screaming occasionally to pinpoint their location.

They disposed of the people who stood in their way easily, quickly, and effienciently, just like they had always been trained to do.

They soon found the main room, a collection of computers and generators. A few scientists in suits were in the room, but they were soon unconscience and easily ignored.

Peter walked over to the main computer, and sat down. His fingers flew across the keyboard as the rest stood by and guarded the door (As they had shot the security camera to make sure no one could track them).

Flora screamed and soon looked in Peter's direction. "You have 5 minutes until they get here."

He mumbled an, "Yes," under his breath as his green eyes scanned the code across the screen, bypassing the firewalls and sneaking past the coding.

MIT really does help you get a job.

He soon found what he was looking for, apparently, A captain Steve Rogers was trying to track down The Winter Soldier as well. There was a whole file on it in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database. He smirked when he pulled the flashdrive out of his pocket and plugged it in, downloading the contents.

5%, 7%, 12%...

"2 minutes," Flora stated, the others prepping themselves and David silently stepping outside the door, his eyes changing to blood red.

17%, 22%, 35%...

* * *

 _But we're running out of time,_

 _All the echoes in my mind cry. . ._

* * *

 **June 6th, 2015**

 **12:07 Am**

 **Sergey Gerasimov's Private Mansion** , **Russia**

Koden deflected a flaming hand, blocking it with his black shield. Fire girl had been distracting him, so he was only able to fight her, while the rest of his teammates were fighting for their lives.

Alaina had opened a portal for the civilians to escape through, and the stress was clearly getting to her. Her brow was beaded with sweat and her hands were shaky.

Raven had been fighting off the boy with two swords. She was still wearing her cloak, but none of her knives could reach him.

Dean had been fighting a lady in a skintight dress, a pair of claws over her fingers. She had been slashing at the air in anger, and Dean had been cackling like a hyena. She was gaining on him though, and she nearly slashed through his arm.

Luke had been fighting a boy who had one too many bullets, he was cold and silent as he fired bullet after bullet at Luke. One had grazed him in the shoulder, and red stained his shirt.

Koden was about to run to disarm the boy with the guns when he felt heat brush against his face. He raised his shield in defense, and it was a good idea too. Fire girl had unleashed a wave of heat across him, hoping to burn him alive.

He blocked the onslaught of flames, and hit her in the jaw with his shield throwing her to the ground. She put a hand to touch the wound and she smiled.

"Don't you remember me, Child of Soldiers?"

The memories hit him like a freight train, and he faltered. This, this wasn't..

"Yes, sweetie. Sarah's back," the girl laughed as she stood up, her hair and eyes in white flames. She pulled her fist back, and punched him in the chest, the fire seeping through the cracks in his armor.

He flew back and landed on the ground. The world spun around him, and he got up, unsteadily. She was full in flames, laughing, and she walked away, running instead to the boy in the swords. She mumbled something in his ears, and he nodded, suddenly disappearing.

What were they up to?

* * *

Alaina groaned as she held the portal open. This was, by far, the longest time she had held a portal, and the stress of holding it so wide and in such a far location was getting to her. She was starting to see double, or was it triple?

"Dean, get over here and make sure everyone is in the damn portal!" she said through the comms on her ear. Dean better make sure they all get in there, or so help her..

Dean sped over, panting, a light scratch on his outfit. He made a thumbs up and sped around, collecting any of the other partygoers stranded or too scared to leave.

Alaina wiped a droplet of sweat off her forehead with her elbow, and steadied her ground. A few more minutes...

"Got em'" Dean finally said, appearing next to her. Alaina mumbled a thanks and closed the portal, leaning against the wall. Dean sped away, probably to help Koden, who was on the ground, when she felt something touch her shoulder. It was a boy, holding to katana swords. She went to punch him in the nose when he suddenly disappeared, appearing then next to the girl on fire.

A portal suddenly opened near him, and he held it open, while the girl on fire stood by. Soon, the lady with metal claws jumped through, followed by the boy with the guns. Soon, fire girl and crazy lipstick lady jumped through, lipstick blowing a kiss to the air.

She turned to Luke, who was on the ground. Oh no.

Alaina ran torwards Luke, and looked at him. His skin was clammy and sweaty, a blood-red lipstick kiss on his cheek.

Lipstick lady.

She growled and opened a portal, much to her body's dismay. Dean sped over and looked at Luke. "Did a girl kiss him?" he said, pointing at the stain.

Alaina groaned and pointed at Luke. Dean luckily got the message and slung Luke's body over his shoulder, speeding through the portal. Koden was solemn, more solemn than usual, and walked through the portal. The rest followed suit, leaving behind an abadoned party room stained with red and broken glass.

Just like her dream.

Forcing off other memories, she walked through, ignoring the blood on the windows and the bodies on the corner.

* * *

 _A gift and curse_

 _They track and hurt_

 _Say can you dream_

 _In nightmares seems_

 _A million voices, silent dreams_

 _Where hope is left so incomplete_

* * *

 **June 6th, 2015**

 **1:17 AM**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

Nick Fury sighed. He looked back up at the handlers. Files of the party attackers were spread before him, 4 Children Of War and one HYDRA Agent.

"It was a ploy," Raven Montgomery said, standing up and looking back out the window. "They attacked the party, knowing we would be there, and were able to hack into our database, and steal the information we have on James Buchanan Barnes."

Nick Fury simply put the files back in the folder, and looked back at them.

"They called themselves The Defects," Leif said, leaning on the chair rest. "At least, that was what witnesses said."

Fury looked back up at them. "We will find these Defects, and we are going to make sure they pay."

"They may have won this battle, but we will win the war."

* * *

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the..._

* * *

 **Ok guys! Here it is! The long awaited, Chapter Four! If you don't understand what in the world happened, I have been terribly sick for two weeks, and I finished this at midnight, so I can't see straight. So...Woohoo! What happened with Luke? How will both teams react now that they know who eachother are? What is going on through my head as I write this? No one knows! Well, I am going to go cure myself from disease and work on Phoenix Iniative, so bye!**

 **\- Rain**


End file.
